Catastrophe!
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: A teenage girl gets warped in a television for an adventure! Little does she know that someone is tracking her down, and that she meets some incredible movie characters who help her learn more about what a television can do as well as learning about herself. Features scenes from not only "Star Wars" and "Ninja Turtles," but also from "The Third Age" and "Kim Possible."
1. Introduction

*I only own my protagonist and antagonist. Everyone/everything else goes to their respective owners. Enjoy!*

* * *

"Here you go, Miss Edwards, and have a nice day!"

"I was in awe after I signed the papers, which signified that I had my own television set in my apartment. Of course, this was only a start to polishing my apartment that I had just moved into. I was only eighteen and still in high school, so by renting an apartment and buying a television ONLY to keep me updated on what's going on in the world, I was having a fresh start for my transition into college. I didn't watch cartoons; I didn't think anyone could learn from those phony shows on Nickelodeon or Cartoon Network. And I wasn't much of a movie person either; I would only watch a movie for entertainment purposes.

After I had some steaming hot tea, I went to work on getting my television set up. It was a nice project to do on a Los Angeles early spring morning in 2013, right? But hey, I wasn't one of those students who just lie down in bed and do nothing throughout the entire spring break. Anyway, it took HOURS for me to set it up. I even had my father come over to help out with what cords to plug in, and where the satellite dish should go. Things were easy toward the end of that project. The plasma television was finally set up, and I was ready to test it out by tuning into the news.

So I picked up the remote. You may think that a remote is only a device that turns on the television, adjusts the volume and brightness, and can change channels. Well, apparently, the remote that was packed with the television felt really funky when I picked it up; it looked just like a regular old remote, but the texture of it was so weird…probably more like technology in the 22nd century to make your hands feel good. Well, when I touched the button on the remote to turn on the television, it wouldn't turn on! I pressed it repeatedly, and still nothing happened. I was about to get ready to call the company about this weird-texture, regular-looking remote when I felt a strong wind coming from the side of the room, and I was being pulled!

* * *

*Hope you enjoyed this simple intro, and I do hope you're in for an adventure! Next chapter will be up soon!*


	2. Star Wars

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky and accidentally landed on top of a very strange-looking creature. It was WAY too tall to be a human, but it did have arms and legs as well as a face. The only differences were that its eyes were yellow and its ears were very flappy. The creature groaned, and I felt the urge to get off it. I was still freaking out about this creature, but the creature was looking at me in shock and curiosity. I wondered why he didn't scream at me. All of a sudden…

"Hello! Whosa are yousa?" the creature spoke…and with a friendly smile too!

I quickly got up, and I immediately recognized that voice; it was Jar Jar Binks, the gungan, from "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace." So I learned right then that somehow I got magically warped into my own television set. I personally blamed the remote for this, but I would find my answers soon. As soon as I got my confidence together, I started to converse with the gungan.

"I'm Karena Edwards. If you don't mind me asking, where are we?"

"Wesa been trying to reach da Naboo," Jar Jar explained. "The Jedi say da Naboo are in ouch time!"

_Jedi?_ I thought. _I must be in the scene where the queen is almost taken to a camp. I must be in the city of Theed in the beautiful, Earth-like planet of Naboo. But I don't see any Jedi._

"Yousa Jedi?" My thoughts were interrupted when Jar Jar asked. I was surprised; Jar Jar must've thought that all humans were Jedi. Well, I know somewhat what a Jedi is, even though I've only seen this movie once, and believe me, not all humans are Jedi Knights.

"No," I replied. "I'm only a normal human being. But I…seem to have gotten lost." I tried to make up a lie because this planet was pretty much like Earth in nature's way. I didn't want any suspicion from any Jedi that I was not from this planet…or this movie in that matter.

All of a sudden, I heard gunshots, and Jar Jar screamed and grabbed my hand. We started running away from the battle droids…I think. A few minutes later, we were surrounded! I did take lessons in martial arts, but I didn't exactly pay any attention to them; I even missed a lot of them, so Jar Jar and I were pretty defenseless at this point. We were about to get taken to camps when two Jedi Knights showed up with their lightsabers, which were more like colored laser swords, humming and buzzing off the droids. The tall, older knight bore a green lightsaber and had long, brown hair with a braid in the back. He must've been in his middle ages, for there were signs of his hair turning gray. The shorter one had an auburn color in his hair with a braid to the side, which was a sign that he was a padawan, and he bore a blue lightsaber. I had imagined that he was in his twenties. The two Jedi finished off the droids and met up with Jar Jar and me.

Now, the gungan's name was easy to remember. But I didn't remember who the two Jedi were; I just recognized them by their looks. The shorter knight approached me with a look of shock, like Jar Jar had. However, the taller one had a compassionate look.

"Oh, you must be wondering who I am," I introduced myself. "I'm Karena Edwards. I met up with Jar Jar when I got lost." As I predicted, the padawan was suspicious; he must not have believed me.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn," the master approached and bowed. He then gestured to his padawan. "And this is Obi-Wan Kenobi, my apprentice." Obi-Wan bowed in response.

"Nice to meet you both," I replied. I then remembered that Qui-Gon had a sense of nature and cared deeply about it. Obi-Wan, on the other hand, just wanted to get things over with. Qui-Gon motioned me to follow him as we tried to look for Queen Amidala, who was only fourteen, but yet very brave. We eventually did find her, and the Jedi Master offered me to fight with them.

"I didn't really pay attention much in my classes," I confessed, with a feeling of guilt. _Stupid TV remote for bringing me here in the first place._

"Remember," Qui-Gon told me. "Feel, don't think. Use your instincts."

It was then we jumped to the lower ground, and I 'assisted' the two Jedi in the fight. Jar Jar was a little scared to fight, as was I, so I just hid along the wall, hoping the droids wouldn't notice me. As I was hiding, something fell out of my pocket. It was the weird remote! I picked it up, and I pressed one of the buttons repeatedly…and frantically as the droids were coming towards me. I finally succeeded, and I was warped…again.

* * *

*And there's your "Star Wars" chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!*


	3. Lord of the Rings: The Third Age

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

I was falling, but this time, I landed straight on the ground on my back. I looked up, and I immediately rolled over to avoid the skeleton that was about to land on my face. I heard a voice near me, and then a voice above.

"What is THIS?!" the nearby voice asked.

"Fool of a Took!" the voice above said. _Gandalf…I must be in "Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring." But this does not look like the movie. _"Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" For some odd reason, that lecture to Pippin always amused me.

"Wait…I see something," said a female voice. "And someone."

I turned toward the voices as they turned toward me. However, there were FOUR people (or should I say two men: one of them with Gondorian armor and the other one a Dunedain ranger; a female elf; and a dwarf who was not Gimli) instead of two or nine. Yes, they were in shock, but the dwarf and the elf were angered. Again, I took it upon myself to introduce.

"I'm sorry about the 'intrusion.' I'm Karena Edwards." The Gondorian came forward and shook my hand. He must've been the leader of the group.

"Nice to meet you, dear Karena," he spoke. "I am Berethor, Captain of the Citadel Guard of Gondor. This is Idrial, servant of Galadriel, Elegost, a ranger, and Hadhod, our dwarf friend." He gestured to each of them respectively. _No wonder I didn't know who they are._

I then realized that I was now an anime human and not a real-life human like I was earlier. I wondered if this group was following the Fellowship, or if they were just trying to find their way out of the ruins of Moria. Idrial spoke up as she found something in the skeleton.

"What do you say to this, dwarf?"

"That would be a key to a very important item," Hadhod explained. "Hmm…must be kept in the throne room…perhaps a book of secrets."

The two men and I were amazed at this discovery. I had always loved adventure, and I loved to learn new things along the way.

"Can you lead us there?" Berethor asked, rather impatiently. "Time is running out!"

We heard a roaring voice up ahead, and I became rather frightened.

"I think we gained more than we bargained for!" Elegost yelled over the roar.

"It is a Balrog of Morgoroth!" Idrial and I exclaimed at the same time. We looked at each other with shock.

"How did you know what that was?" Idrial asked. I shrugged.

"It's complicated," I replied. In a matter of minutes, we were surrounded by goblins, and the Balrog destroyed the path ahead.

"We must fall back and find another way," Hadhod explained.

I stayed out of the fight as each member used their powers and weapons. I was the most fascinated with Idrial's powers as she used water and light to wipe out her foes. Berethor noticed me on the sidelines and tossed me one of his swords. I was quite surprised each member was well equipped. I joined in with what I tried to learn and took out some of the goblins myself. We finished off the rest of that group and rested for a bit. We all sat in silence when Idrial spoke up.

"So tell us, Karena. What magic led you here?"

I told the group about where I was really from with no lying involved and what happened before I got warped here. I also had to tell the group how I knew of the Balrog and each of their kinds respectively: by watching the movies. I confessed that I did not know who these people were, and thus I did not know what was going to happen.

"Sounds like you had quite the adventure," Berethor remarked. He was probably the most moved by my story. "Don't be afraid to do what you feel is right. Remember that."

"So you think it was magic that got me here, Idrial?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied. She then stopped and stared at the wall, deep in thought. "I sense someone coming for you, Karena."

Just as she said those words, some random dude appeared and all of a sudden started to wrestle me. The group tried to help, but this man's powers were stronger.

* * *

*There's the "Third Age" chapter! The turning point is next up!*


	4. Kim Possible

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Berethor demanded an explanation.

"I am the Magician," the man replied. "And I am here to take back what was stolen from me. And SHE has it!" The man pointed at me, and I was so confused at this point. _I don't even know this guy, and he's accusing me of stealing! What did I steal?_

I realized that I had the remote in my pocket and took it out. The Magician went after me, and all of a sudden, we were both warped into a cartoon! I had no clue what this cartoon was, but it didn't distract me enough to stop fighting for the remote. During the time, the Magician spoke.

"I invented that remote so that I can turn a TV show into reality, and no one will be able to escape it!"

I became wearied out, and just as I was about to give up, a random red-haired girl in khaki pants and a purple top showed up and kicked the Magician.

"Why don't you use your magic on someone else?" she taunted.

_So I'm in a cartoon, and this girl looks familiar…could it be?_

The girl won her fight against the Magician, and the Magician planned to be back for revenge due to his loss. The remote was safe with me! There was no way I would've given it to him if he was going to take over the world in a way. The girl all of a sudden approached me and helped me get up. _Kim Possible?_

"Thanks for saving me out there, Miss Possible," I replied in response to her helping me.

"Oh, it's no big," she said. "Please, call me Kim. And you are?"

I told Kim about my adventures of setting up the television set and being warped into "Star Wars," "Lord of the Rings," and now here as well as my fight against the Magician. It was obvious that the Magician tried to get the remote back. I had almost fainted until Kim came along. As soon as I was done explaining things, a boy, who I assumed was Ron Stoppable, Kim's boyfriend, came down from the streetlight above…only wearing his black shirt and his underwear. _He must've lost his pants again._

"I don't know what to do anymore," I complained. "I feel as if I'll never get home to finish my education and live my life."

"Karena, so not the drama," Kim replied. "I experienced the same thing once. There are some things that go the way we want them to, and some things happen differently than we can expect. We can learn from any experience, no matter what happens."

Kim smiled at me, and I somehow felt a little more confident. I thanked her for this advice, and I took out the remote and pushed a button, hoping it would take me home. Unfortunately, I was now in a sewer, but in a very nice-looking home at the same time, which didn't make sense to me. I heard voices coming from another room.

* * *

*The biggest part of the story is coming up! Will Karena learn more than what she thinks, or will the Magician gain victory? Find out in the next chapter!*


	5. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Part 1

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

"Whatcha up to, Donnie?"

"Just putting the finishing touches on my master plan," Donnie replied with enthusiasm on the 'master plan.' I walked toward the room where I heard the voices, and I decided to take a peek of what's going on. And here's the freaky part: there were four humanoid turtles in the room! All of them were wearing different colored masks as well as battle gear, and each one had their own respective weapons: the turtle in blue weld the katana blades, the red one weld the sais, the one in purple weld the bo staff, and the orange one weld the nunchucks.

"Master plan?" the turtle in red asked with some hint of amusement.

"Yeah, to get April to hang out with me," Donnie, the one in purple, replied. The other turtles, who I guessed were brothers, laughed at the response. I wondered who April was…_a crush maybe?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Both the person behind me and I freaked out, but we were quiet enough to not disturb the lovely conversation the four brothers were having. This person was a human female with beautiful red eyes and cute red hair to go with them. She was wearing a sports jersey over a black shirt and shorts over black pants. She looked like a high school student, but a little younger.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" the girl asked quietly.

"I'm Karena Edwards, and you probably won't believe me if I told you," I replied.

"I'm April O'Neil," the girl responded with a smile. "And try me…as soon as I get my friends' attention." _So this is April. I really like this girl's spunk…and no wonder Donnie has a crush on her; she's beautiful._

April walked into the room, which freaked Donnie out, and she showed the turtles some news report about a scientist gone missing. She came up with the conclusion that some guy called the Kraang has been kidnapping scientists all over the city, including her father, which would probably explain how she met these guys. The turtle in blue didn't think they were connected at all. April suggested that they go to the lab to investigate, but Donnie stepped in.

"April's right; we should check it out. Wait, what was that? You guys are busy? Guess it's just the two of us, April." Donnie then grabbed April by the hand and came out of the room toward me. When he saw me, he yelped, but I stayed calm.

"Who are you?!" Donnie sounded really frightened according to the tone of his voice. "Wait a minute…you're not screaming?"

"It's okay, Donnie," April assured him. "She's a friend."

"I'll talk about who I am and why I'm here along the way," I responded, smiling at the two of them.

The sewer sure was smelly. After a few minutes, Donnie, whose real name is Donatello and has three brothers named Leonardo (Leo), Raphael (Raph), and Michelangelo (Mikey), lifted up the manhole cover, and we were on the street. We hurried to an alleyway due to Donnie being a mutant turtle. It was there we shared our stories.

Donatello started his life as a normal baby turtle along with his brothers. But one day, the jar he was in broke, and the turtles and their owner, which would turn out to be Splinter, a mutant rat, were contacted by the mysterious mutagen, and they were transformed into their present forms. The turtles have been training in the art of ninjitsu since then, and they have saved New York City from time to time.

April was a normal teenager in high school when both she and her father were kidnapped by the Kraang. The turtles, especially Donnie, rescued April successfully, but her father was still being held captive. Since then, she has been helping the turtles with what was happening with the Kraang along with some stealth of her own, and she has been like a best friend to the turtles.

I told the two my story of how I got warped into my own television set…and you get the picture. Donatello was amazed that there was such technology in my world, but he was very grim when I mentioned the Magician and his scheme.


	6. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Part 2

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

We approached the office, and Donnie somehow unlocked the door using one of his inventions. While investigating, we found that Tyler Rockwell, the missing scientist, was experimenting on animals, and that the cage was broken. We also found a canister of mutagen in a drawer. Shortly after that, I sensed a presence behind the genius turtle.

"Donnie, look out!"

"Luckily, Don defended himself with his bo staff against his attacker and pinned him down. The attacker was Dr. Falco, the scientist who spoke about Rockwell.

"What are you?" he frantically asked.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you!" Donnie replied.

"You already hurt me!" Dr. Falco remarked.

"I mean…anymore," Don finished his sentence.

We learned that there were no clues on April's father, and that the Kraang sold some mutagen to the scientist. Rockwell was studying with a monkey, and we were told that he didn't treat it very well. April concluded that the monkey went berserk, broke out of the cage, and took Rockwell with it. Don also managed to 'steal' the flash drive on the scientist's desk, and we left the office with thanks.

We walked for a bit down the alleyway back to the manhole, and out of nowhere, a huge monkey showed up! All three of us were freaked out.

"Careful, Donnie!" April warned. "That's a dangerous mutant!"

"That makes two of us!" Donatello prepared to fight. I just watched the fight with April. Don was an amazing fighter with his weapon, doing 360 degree attacks and striking with all his might, but he eventually lost the battle, suffering some minor injuries that only ice and rest can heal. The monkey eventually tried to attack me and April. I was frightened and I ducked under it, but April showed bravery and even calmed the mutant down! The mutant went up the rooftop after a few minutes of staring at April, and we tended to Donnie's injuries. He mentioned that he was alright except for his pride and a few internal organs.

We returned to the lair, and April told me to put Don on a couch while she got an ice pack. Unfortunately, after Leo, the blue one, asked if Don was going to be alright, the brothers laughed at him! Raph, the red one, made the remark that Don got beaten by a monkey in front of his 'girlfriend,' and this angered me more than it did Don. There was just something wrong with this picture: they save the city numbers of times, and they tease their brother for losing a fight. April came in and asked if they were laughing at Don because he was hurt. That didn't help my anger to calm down though, as Mikey, the orange one, said they were making fun of him because he got beaten by a monkey.

A few hours after Don rested, I went into the dojo, and not only did I find Don, but I also found his sensei. Fortunately for me, I did not have to repeat my story to him; Splinter somehow already knew my story.

"There is more to a TV show than just entertainment, Karena," Splinter explained. "We learn from each character's experience as well as from our family. I have meditated on this, and the people you have met have given you some advice on how you should handle your situations. But you haven't put much thought into it."

Splinter then settled into a lotus position and motioned me to do the same. I learned to meditate…again, and I tried to remember what Qui-Gon and Kim and Berethor have told me. It was hard to remember at first, but I finally heard their voices, and I put much concentration into it.

"Feel, don't think. Use your instincts." I can relate this to my experience in color guard. Once I learned a move, I didn't need to think about it; my body did the work for me.

"Don't be afraid to do what's right." Yes, Berethor gave up his position just to find the steward's son, and yet he was still noble to his beliefs.

"We can learn from any experience, no matter what happens." I have learned a lot, now that I'm thinking about it. Those words by Kim Possible were the key that opened my eyes to what a television show can really teach you. I was afraid to face the battle droids, the goblins, the mutant monkey, and even the Magician, because my heart was clouded by my mind. I finally realized that television shows and movies can really help you move forward in your life if you think well enough about not only what the characters learned, but also what you have learned.

I opened my eyes, and I mentioned to Splinter that I finally got it. He smiled and chuckled, and he got up to talk to Donatello about his failure and what he has yet to learn. He even showed Donnie a demonstration of fighting without thinking: Mikey, completely into the music on his 'T-pod,' which was one of Donnie's inventions, approached Splinter and dodged his sensei's katas without even thinking about it.


	7. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-Part 3

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

April called us in soon after, and we learned that the monkey had psychic abilities, but it was more of reading emotions. For example, it was more hostile when Donnie was hostile. Leo decided that we should separate and search for the monkey. Donnie brought out the 'T-phone,' another one of his inventions, and gave everybody one. We searched everywhere for the monkey, but we lost it. April, on the other hand, found the frightened monkey, and found out that the monkey was really the missing scientist! We turned the monkey scientist in to Dr. Falco, and the doctor calmed him down.

We returned back to the lair to search for more answers…while eating pizza. Mikey was trying to debate whether to finish his game on his 'T-phone,' or to eat pizza; he did both…grabbing the pizza by the mouth. Anyway, Don discovered that Rockwell did NOT have a monkey in his lab, but he was studying monkey DNA. So, Dr. Falco had put Rockwell in that cage! Not only was Donnie being lied to, but also April and me.

April stayed behind to talk to Splinter. I opted to stay as well, but Splinter told me to teach Donatello what I had learned just now. My time was coming to an end anyway; I sensed the Magician's presence somewhere in the city. The rest of the family finally knew my story, and I would have their backs against the Magician. Don, on the other hand, looked kind of depressed. I walked up to him and smiled.

"I can't believe he's been lying all this time," Don said.

"I'm mad about it too," I replied. "But it doesn't mean you give up. You have a great mind, Don, but make sure you don't use it too much, okay?"

As I said those words, the Magician appeared out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. This time, I wasn't afraid.

"Turtles?" the Magician laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hahaha…not quite." I smirked, and I kicked him in the gut. Leo complimented me on my move, and the rest of the group joined in on the fight. Just like what happened in Middle-Earth, the Magician was too powerful against the turtles and defeated them easily. When the Magician turned to face me, my eyes were already closed, picturing the moves that I had learned from the Jedi Knights, the swordsmen, the crime stopper, and the ninjas, and I was clearing my mind.

I charged for the Magician after grabbing Donnie's bo staff. Of course, the Magician tried to use his magic to defeat me. However, I unknowingly did some ninja moves to avoid his magic and knocked him to the ground with the staff. I also found his duplicate remote, which I had no idea he had at first, and I broke it.

"It's over, Magician. You lose." I smirked, and my foe hung his head in defeat.

Shortly after my foe was taken away, three of the turtles approached me, and they told me they were amazed at my work that night. I noticed that Don wasn't present, and I went to look for him. I found him around the corner of the alley, and I gave him a smile.

"How did you do that?" he asked me.

"It was simple: I did what my heart told me to do, and not my mind." Don still had his head hung, and I put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"A wise man once said to me: feel, don't think. Use your instincts." I kissed him on the cheek. "That was from April. Just thought I'd tell you." Don blushed at that comment, and he looked the happiest I've seen him all day.

"I have something for you. Hold out your hand." I did as Don told me. He reached into his belt, took out something, and enclosed it in my hand. I opened my hand back up, and it was the weird remote!

"Good luck on your journey home," Don told me. I was astonished; he found my way home!

"But how…did you know?"

"I found the remote while you were fighting," Donatello explained. "So I took it upon myself to make some alterations. Besides, the Magician's gone. You're free."

I had to hug the genius turtle. I thanked him and the group, and I wished them luck on defeating Dr. Falco. I pushed the button Donnie told me to press, and I was sucked into the vortex one last time. I was now finally home as a normal human being.

* * *

*Hope you enjoyed this part! If you don't know the episode that is to be revealed in the last chapter, watch it! It's an awesome episode, and it's my favorite.*


	8. Epilogue

*See "Introduction" for disclaimer*

* * *

I did some safety stuff first. I packed the remote that Don had 'fixed' in a very secure place so that no one would ever find it. I went to the company to buy a remote separate from the television since the television was working. They were concerned, but they were grateful for my complaint. As they say, complaints lead to improvements. I got home, and I did some research on the four movies/shows that I was warped into.

I was correct about "Star Wars." The two Jedi Knights would eventually help Queen Amidala save her planet, even if sacrifices were to be made. Qui-Gon was killed by the Sith Lord Darth Maul, and the latter was defeated by the padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan was declared a Jedi Knight, and he would start training the boy his master found to be what they call the "Chosen One," someone who brings the force in balance.

In the "Lord of the Rings: The Third Age," which was actually a video game and not a movie, the group gained two more members: Morwen, who eventually married Berethor, and Eaoden, both of Rohan, and even defeated Sauron in the end…face to face with the Eye. Berethor even overcame his weakness in shadow that had clouded his mind that whole time.

Kim Possible graduated from high school after saving the world, yet again, from an alien invasion. It is unknown which college she would go to, but as far as I knew, there have been petitions of bringing back "Kim Possible" after six years.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles continued to save New York City and battled the Shredder, Splinter's foe, from time to time. After watching all the episodes so far and falling in love with the show, it is still unknown if Don and April are dating or not; I do admit, they are cute together.

One particular episode I watched was called "Monkey Brains," which was the episode I was 'involved in.' Toward the end, Donatello was the one who defeated Dr. Falco without thinking about any moves, and asked April to hang out with him. April agreed, and Don was so happy that his master plan worked.

After I watched that, I managed to start writing my own book based on my experiences in the television shows. I am hoping that I can teach the kids and adults who read this book the lesson I had learned and that they will put this lesson into their hearts. I had a life to look forward to after all the adventures I went through during my spring break of 2013.

* * *

*Thanks so much for taking the time to read this story. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am open to suggestions about a sequel or anything related to this...or anything in general that is familiar to me. Like I said earlier, I got an A+ on this story in school, and I am proud of it. Have a nice rest of your Christmas break!*

**Also, can you please take time to read my sequels "Disaster!" and "Trouble!" (in progress)? They are sequels to this story, and these two may be more in depth than this story. In "Disaster!", the Turtles are split up and Karena has to help find them, and in "Trouble!", at least one character from TV shows Karena has been in or has never heard of before is missing, including her boyfriend (no spoilers for that one!). If you could R&R those, I'd appreciate it so much!**


End file.
